Elder Scroll (Dragon)
}} The Elder Scroll (Dragon) is a quest item in , in which it is central to the main quest. It is later required in , as part of its main quest. Craftsmanship The scroll itself is housed within a gold cylindrical casing, believed to be Aedric in origin.Lost Histories of Tamriel The decorative casing is adorned with precious gems and intricate runic carvings. Interactions Skyrim Elder Knowledge Paarthurnax sends the Dragonborn to obtain the scroll. It is eventually found in the Tower of Mzark in the ancient Dwarven mine of Blackreach. This quest will be skipped if the Dawnguard questline was completed beforehand. The quest can also be skipped if doing "Discerning the Transmundane," as the scroll can be obtained during that quest. Alduin's Bane Once the Elder Scroll has been obtained, it needs to be read at the time wound atop the Throat of the World in order to learn Dragonrend. When activated, the Dragonborn will open the scroll and a blinding light will engulf their vision. Upon completion of "Alduin's Bane," it can be sold to Urag gro-Shub at the College of Winterhold for 2,000 . Discerning the Transmundane Septimus Signus desires to open a Dwarven lockbox, located in his outpost. He sends the Dragonborn to Blackreach with a Blank Lexicon to inscribe the lore of the scroll onto the cube so he can translate its information. Dawnguard Scroll Scouting If the scroll was sold to Urag gro-Shub, the Dragonborn must buy the scroll back for 4,000 , if persuaded, it can be bought for 3,000 , or if the Dragonborn is the Arch-Mage, it can be bought for 2,000 . Unseen Visions Despite being forced to retrieve it to proceed, the Dragonborn is not required to read the Elder Scroll at Ancestor Glade in order to locate Auriel's Bow. Before or after the quests If the scroll is read, the Dragonborn will be temporarily blinded (the screen will go black) for approximately 3 minutes, in-game time, or 10 seconds in real time. The Dragonborn's vision will slowly come back shortly after reading the scroll. Gallery Elder Scroll.jpg|An Elder Scroll concept art for Skyrim Elder Knowledge - Elder Scroll 2.jpg|Elder Scroll Receptacle Elder Knowledge - Elder Scroll 1.jpg|The Elder Scroll in Skyrim Elder Knowledge - Dwarven Machine.jpg|Dwarven machine housing the Elder Scroll Elder1.jpg|Real Elder Scroll from Skyrim's E3 debut Trivia *If read at the Time-Wound before speaking to Paarthurnax for the first time, the Dragonborn will simply be blinded, and nothing will happen. However, it can be read after telling Paarthurnax about it. If done, the Dragonborn will proceed to go back in time and learn Dragonrend. *Once in inventory, the only way to get rid of it is to sell it to Urag gro-Shub or Dexion Evicus. *One can see what the inside of the Scroll looks like by crouching and peering at it when it is still held by the Dwarven Mechanism. This is also displayed on the "screen" of the mechanism's controls. *Although the Scroll only has to do with dragons, Septimus can somehow read from it how to open the Dwarven Lockbox. *Prior to the installation of Dawnguard, the scroll is simply named "Elder Scroll" without the "Dragon" modifier. Bugs * Trying to read the Elder Scroll while in a chest menu will not have any effect until the chest menu is exited. However, when the scroll is opened normally, the screen may go black. The more times it is opened in the chest menu, the greater the effect will be upon exiting. *If Dawnguard is completed, a bug can be used to obtain an infinite number of the "Dragon" Elder Scroll, if the Scroll was sold to Urag gro-Shub before installing Dawnguard. Simply uninstall then re-install Dawnguard. The "Dragon" Scroll will be in the Dragonborn's inventory, but can be bought back from Urag during the Scroll Scouting quest, which will cause the Dragonborn to have two identical "Dragon" Scrolls. This can be repeated as many times as wished. *If the Elder Scroll was sold to Urag gro-Shub prior to installing Dawnguard, requiring the Dragonborn to buy it back from him during the quest Scroll Scouting, it will be stuck in inventory as a permanent quest item following the completion of the Dawnguard storyline. Dexion Evicus will buy back the Blood and Sun Elder Scrolls, but not the Dragon Elder Scroll, as it is needed for the main storyline. It also cannot be re-sold to Urag gro-Shub. *The Elder Scroll won't decrease the player's carry weight, even though having a weight of 20 according to its description. *If one opens their inventory and reads it underwater they will have the ability to shout in water, and if in third-person they appear to be walking. Appearances * * de:Schriftrolle der Alten (Drache) es:Pergamino antiguo (dragón) fr:Parchemin des Anciens (Dragon) ja:Elder Scroll (Dragon) ru:Древний свиток (Дракон) Category:Skyrim: Artifacts Category:Dawnguard: Quest Items